The Slenderman Files
by Rogue IV
Summary: I find proof of the Slenderman, and make my way through life, hopefully not actually encountering him "face-to-face." Please excuse the pun.
1. Chapter 1: The Cell Phone

Chapter One: Proof

Once I had seen it, I was forever scarred. It showed no emotion, no sign of anger, grief, or regret once it had murdered by brother. It was a horrid sight. Once I saw it, there was no escaping it. It silently drew its long arms from the shadows surrounding us as it gripped my brother. The evidence was just in front of me. My brother lay motionless on the reddening ground; his chest bore open by a gruesome knife. His organs lay in their places, except they were placed in plastic bags. That thing has no reason, no motivation. It does not appear to have a mind. It is unstable, and sudden, but it moves with such grace and intent. It does not have a face. I named it.

"Slendy, I just want to go home," I mutter to the faceless figure. My camera battery blinks red as I stare through the dark. It is constantly circling me, mocking me, watching. I know it is almost futile to run, so I stand watch over my brother's corpse. Slendy has no mercy. It will leave no trace of my brother for authorities to find. I realize that it is not of this realm, not of any realm. It belongs to no dimension. It has no home. My pity for it and pondering stops me, and it is my first mistake. Slendy grips my ankle and pulls me away from my brother. My camera dies, and the only thing I can do is hope I do not. The darkness overwhelms me, and I feel like I'm dying. The horrid figure holds me upside down before it. It is useless to protest or resist; there is not a living being for miles. To my left, Slendy holds my dead brother upside down too. Slendy has an odd way of doing things, for I see my brother's open breast has been sewn close.

"Hello, Slendy."

The creature stops, as if I have named it.

"Will you honor a dead man's last wish?"

The creature cannot speak, yet it can listen without ears.

"Give me my cell phone, please."

The creature pauses, and we still in the silent dark. After a while, it moves, and I think I am doomed, but instead of murdering me, it holds up a cell phone. I check it, and it is mine. There is no reception, so I cannot call anyone or text anyone. But I begin to type this message. I have accepted this fate, and I do not know if anyone will find this, but if you do Slendy is alive and well. If you do not believe, you have nothing to fear, but if you do believ

*I found a cell phone out when my family went camping at a national park (I won't say which). After reading the message, I realized that it is important. I posted this in hopes that people would heed this warning. After finding this message, I have begun to see him. *

-Rogue IV


	2. Chapter 2: The Diary

Chapter Two: The Dreams

July 6, 1967

The dreams I've been having have become longer and longer. There is no doubt that soon it will become a dream that lasts forever. Every dream begins the same; the same woods, trees, and few scattered buildings. The only belongings I have are my own clothes and a flashlight. There are no sounds surrounding me, only and eerie silence. As I wander in the woods, I see papers, seemingly random on the buildings and trees. Once I pick up one, rustling begins in the trees. It seems as if the world around me is in a stasis that is only stopped by the gathering of these papers. I rush through the buildings and trees, but never manage to collect enough to allow time to flow into morning before it comes and I awake.

July 10, 1967

This has been the longest dream yet. They all feel the same length in the dream, but when I awake, I find the newspaper has a different date then I expect. Along with that, this time, it came and nearly killed me. Then I awoke, screaming in bed. Dreams are supposed to end when you are about to die, not while you are dying. Even more disturbing, once I had awoken, I found very small scars where it had stabbed me.

December 30, 1967

No, it is real! It hasn't been just in my dreams, it was in my room, creating the dreams and cutting me in my sleep! I have to escape, and place this where someone will find it to warn others!

January 1, 1977

Quickly I must jot this down for I heard the screams of my servant when I told her to go downstairs to fetch me a glass of water. It is coming for me. I will bury this in the flowerbed of my backyard in hopes that someone will discover it in the future. The deathless, murderous beast is coming.

*No further record remains of this individual. The diary was barely salvageable when I had discovered it buried in a box underground. Some entries proved truly irrelevant, while a few seemingly important passages were totaled over time.*

-Rogue IV


	3. Chapter 3: The Mementos

Chapter Three: The Mementos

Along with the diary, I discovered another small, worn chest. I shook it gently, and it made small shuffling noises when I shook it. The design on it was graphic, but crude. It was varying colors of red and black paint poorly draped across the surface of the chest. The lock was heavy iron, and had shown clear signs of age through the layers of rust across its surface. The diary's box and the chest I had discovered appeared to have been buried at around the same time period, but the diary mentioned nothing about a chest. The lock is still secure on the chest, for it is impossible to open. I have tried everything, acid, fire, hammers, chainsaws, and pure strength. Looking through the chest is like staring into the dark during a new moon. But I took a flashlight and shined it into the narrow hole of the lock. Inside were the following items; a fancily hand-written note, a teddy bear, a small music box, and an old black-and-white photo of a man and a woman holding each other tightly, as well as a distant tall, faceless figure behind them.

Because the note was small, I carefully removed it by using a pair of tweezers and a long, thin twig. After getting used to the script of the note, I decoded it. The text was actually very long, so I will summarize it for you. It was a love letter to a girl, who, for the sake of the tale, we shall call Amanda. The man remained anonymous but showed that he truly loved Amanda. But he warned her that he was haunted by a tall, faceless figure that had stalked him his whole life. As I looked at the note more closely, it was actually several papers stuck together, all with writing on them. They are fragile with age, so I have not removed all of them yet. I managed to remove one from the stack, and it defined the purpose of each item. Each item was of utmost importance to the man or woman it belonged to. It is most probable that these items belonged to the man, for they had a purpose. The music box played a tune that repelled the figure from approaching from any more than a few yards without causing it to disappear into the shadows surrounding. The teddy bear attracted the figure, but never close enough to reach the person holding it. Soon after I had found the box, I saw the figure once. Soon after I saw the figure for the first time, I somehow opened the chest after picking the lock. I found that the music box is still in working condition. After that first encounter, I began to play the music box every night before I slept. The teddy bear was also placed beside my bed for protection. I only saw the figure one other time, but it was when I had forgotten to play the music box. However, I have not seen the figure since.

*I have seen the figure often now, since the music box is now broken. It has never directly appeared in the same area as I have been, though. Usually, it stands outside in my back yard. I have nothing to fear. Yet.*

-Rogue IV


	4. Chapter 4: The Notes

Chapter Four: The Notes

After opening the chest, I had spent a long time examining it, but it took me a while to find another secret hidden within the chest. There was a false bottom. And under the false bottom were 9 papers. One had an actual message, while the other sheets had crude drawings with very short messages on them. They all seemed alike, with short sentences such as "HELP ME," "DON'T LOOK," and "IT WATCHES." After this discovery, I began to come into even closer encounters with the figure. Once it had even appeared over me in my sleep. The music box now seems to be working, but it never turns on when I turn it on. Every so often, it just goes off in the middle of the night, just repeating the same song, over and over. It only began to play music again once I had uncovered the notes hidden under the false bottom. The message was from the man from the picture, and he was saying that the figure started haunting him once he had found these papers while hunting in the woods surrounding his home. He tried to get rid of the papers, but somehow, they were always in his room once he awoke.

*Sorry for making this event short, but it is what happened, and if I tried to make it any less mysterious or any more exciting, I would be lying about it. What people want is the truth, right?"

-Rogue IV


	5. Chapter 5: The Other World

Chapter Five: The Other World

To me, it has always been slightly amusing about how people believed that the figure came from another world. However, recently I have found proof that this other world might exist in reality. Because the figure has been visiting me more often, my neighbors have also reported seeing him from time to time. Along with that, they have also alerted me to the fact that that they have been having dreams about him and that the figure might attack him at some point. One of my friends even told me that the figure attacked him and his father when they went camping a few days ago, and I feel that something bad may be happening soon… but nevertheless, I will search for more information and research about the figure. It seems that I am being encompassed in a larger force that I cannot understand, for I had discovered that the woods around my house were different than they once were.

A couple of days ago, I went into the woods during the daytime, in hopes of discovering more evidence to add to the Slenderman Files. Even though it was daytime, the further I went into the woods, the darker it became, but not because it was becoming night. The short trees began to grow insanely fast and became these tall evergreens. Even more frightening than these unnatural occurrences, I tried to backtrack and leave this unnerving area, but I found that no matter how far I ran, I never could make it back to my backyard. I decided to try an experiment. I placed a stick in an arrow in the direction I would try to run, and ran. It was as I thought. After a short period of time, I found the arrow still pointing in the same direction.

After a while, I had begun to feel that something was watching me. As I knew that the figure had a tendency to pop up behind someone or around a corner, and that it would not move when it was in the line of sight of a human. So I quickly backed into a tree and stared straight ahead, so that I could not even possibly be surprised by the figure. But I began to feel drowsy due to the length of waiting, the loss of adrenaline, and the darkness around me. Once I awoke, I found myself staring at… my house. Sorry to be anticlimactic, but that is what happening. I was leaning against one of the short saplings that my grandparents planted when they visited us a few years ago. It was early afternoon, so I stood up to go back inside, but I heard a thud once I stood up. A note was poorly scrawn into a piece of bark. It stated the following: "No longer search facts of me and do not enter forest death do not or die." This will be the final chapter of this series, for I do not wish to agitate the figure any longer.

-Rogue IV


	6. Video Recording?

"Okay, so I decided to go camping with my uncle, right? And it was just supposed to be for a single night, right? Well that is bull crap. Now I'm out here in the _ing dark all alone. The tents are even _ing gone. Where the _ is my uncle? All he left me was this _ing flashlight and video camera. What the _? Why the heck is there a building in the middle of nowhere? If you are watching this, Rick, you are a _ing bastard. –feet walking on tile flooring- What the _? There is absolutely nothing in here except for this piece of paper. –sound of paper shuffling- 'Watch out?' What the hell is that supposed to mean? RICK, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU ARE A FREAKING _ AND WHEN MOM HEARS ABOUT THIS SHE WILL _ YOUR _ING _ -video ends-"

" –sound of motor running- Okay, now it feels like something is watching me. And so far, I've found a building, a car, a truck, a tunnel, and a large and overhung tree. The truck was locked, but I managed to kick it open and found the keys inside, but not on. Now I'll just try to drive my way back to civilization or whatever the _ I can find. –video ends-"

"It seems like there isn't a way out. I'll just have to try and stay in here until morning. –sound of paper shuffling- I guess I can use these strange sheets of paper as a blanket, and the seat as a pillow. Good night, you god_ idiot. –video ends-"

"-sound of panting and swift feet on grass-"

"-scream-"

"-end of video-"


End file.
